A Few Drinks
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Lee knows what to expect when his lover comes home after having a few drinks... -YAOI-


A Few Drinks

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, language, slash)

Pairing: Lee x Hwoarang

Summary: Lee knows what to expect when his lover comes home after having a few drinks... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Hey hey! Here's somethin' new from me! Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

Lee had just gotten out of the shower when his cell started to ring. Towel riding low on his hips, he rummaged through his pants pocket for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You awake?"

The silver-haired man chuckled when he recognized Hwoarang's voice.

"Just got out of the shower," he murmured. "On your way home?"

"Mmhmm. Just left the bar. I'll be home in a few, so do me a favor and keep that towel on, yeah? I'll do the honor off takin' it off for you."

"I'll be waiting, Hwoarang."

Lee heard a chuckle before the line went dead. He closed the phone and set it on the dresser. His lover was horny as hell and probably doing over 100 to get home to him. Hwo, unlike most drunks, got extremely sexy hungry when he had too much to drink. Lee loved the quirk, though. Especially since the redhead often wanted to be dominated, which was an infrequent occurrence.

Lee heard the faint roar of an approaching motorcycle and smirked to himself. The sound faded into nothing and the half-naked man made his way to the front door.

_He should be here right about..._

Boots thumped against the steps and Lee opened the door. Barely a second later, hips crushed against his and pushed him backwards. The door slammed shut and Lee was against the wall, returning feverish kisses and clutching at Hwoarang's shoulders. His erection was hard and reaching out for Lee's touch through its confines. Hwoarang licked his lover's lips and nearly ripped his shirt trying to get it off.

"Bedroom... now..." he murmured as Lee ground their hips together. Lee immediately obliged and led him to their large silky bed. He was rapidly growing just as hard as Hwoarang. The impassioned redhead yanked the fluffy towel off of pale hips before he was pushed on the bed. Hwo kicked off his boots and Lee unzipped his pants with his teeth. He pulled them and his boxers off and tossed them out of the way. Hwo licked his lips and hissed when his lover deep-throated him. That hellishly sly tongue caressed every inch of his swollen cock. Two slick fingers slid inside of him and he groaned.

"Oh _fuck_ yes... mmm, don't stop, baby..."

Blue eyes watched every expression appear on that sexy face. Brown eyes soon looked back, staring in a way that made Lee shudder.

"Do you want me now, Hwoarang?" Lee asked in a low whisper, kissing up the side of Hwoarang's dripping hardness. "Want me to fuck you now, don't you?"

"Come on, baby, don't make me wait..." he moaned in response. Lee pulled back and withdrew his fingers. Hwoarang laid back and settled into the sheets, spreading his legs wide.

"I know you want it just as bad," the wanton redhead purred, "so come take whatever you want. Eat me alive, baby..."

Lee shuddered again and settled between Hwoarang's legs. He pushed his cock all the way inside the tight hole and started a hard rhythm. Lee know how his lover liked it: deep and fast with those pinches of pain. The redhead continued to moan and curse, stroking his cock to match the relentless thrusts.

"Right there, right _fuckin'_ there, Lee... shit it's so good, 'm gonna cum, baby..."

The silver-haired man groaned ans kissed up Hwoarang's neck.

"Yeah, Hwoarang, cum for me," Lee breathed in his ear hotly, coaxing him to his climax. "Let me see you cum..."

Hwoarang screamed a 'fuck' and came, trembling slightly and staining his chest and hand with a sweet stickiness.

"Baby, are you close? You wanna fill me up, don't ya? Give me everything you got..."

Hwoarang pushed a finger inside his lover and smirked when he gasped. The redhead licked his lips and 'mmm'ed when he felt a wet warmth inside of him. Lee gasped for breath and shivered when a sneaky tongue toyed with his ear. He kissed Hwoarang's neck before languidly kissing his intoxicating lips.

"Mmm, love you, Lee..." Hwo mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too," Lee chuckled back.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm still kinda half-asleep. Tell me what you think! XD

--

SB


End file.
